User talk:Atukamakirk 2.9
Sorry About what Andrew1219 did. I hope you mean what you said on your Userpage. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? So was it you or *** slap who vandalized 2 days ago? I would recommend not using a username with the word "Atukam" in future as it gets lots of people are suspicious! Did you do anything to get *** Slap interested in you? (Obviously not vandalism!) -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! He just probably wanted the name Atukam to get my reputation. No, I didn't do anything to him; I came home one day and saw a user with the name Atukam Gorast Atukam. I was Absolutely furious at him but I didn't say anything. I may have done an agreement with him, but if he comes back, he's outta here. --Mr. Yummo 07:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? New Page Go to the Main Page to make new Pages or do what you did. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Sure Okay. I'm never making a new toa page again because I keep leaving out information. Well at least I started a couple. I thinking about making a Takanuva Review--Mr. Yummo 08:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Sounds Good. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? If you change your mind you can just do a small bit of one, save and come back later! Anyway, its your choise so I'll leave you be!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! What wikis do you go on that don't have the new page thing on the main page?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Would you mind undoing the vandalism you did at The UnBionice wiki please?BRW Admin (Can I help you?) One thing is that this admin named Toa Makao from Bioniclepedia hit me right back calling me a f*****. Yeah I'll head on there and undo it.--Aukamakirk 2.9 20:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Oops logged in as wrong user Oops. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Yay! I made my first review!! --Mr. Yummo 21:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I made you a Rollbacker.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Woah. thanks Andrew--Mr. Yummo 21:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) You're welcome.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Poo slap is at it again!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Where? Bioniclepedia? I going try out the roll back feature and how to use it.--Mr. Yummo 22:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Yup. He's back at BP.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I hope someday he'll learn that vandalizing's pointless. Block, Zam , BAM your gone. That what happens to Vandals. Wait and see what happens when bpedia moves. Also, any accounts other than my account contains the word "Atukam" that's not me. Okay I'm off to learn about rollbacking!.!-0--Mr. Yummo 22:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Takanuva Reviews Your Review page for Takanuva is amazing, well done! You Rock. User:Kingdonfin Thanks! Though can you categorize my reviews into the reviews category because I don't know how to. My reviews are the Takanuva review, Onua review, and Gavla review. --Mr. Yummo 23:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Already Did! User:Kingdonfin